Amourshipping: Halloween Kiss - 2016
by StreetRacer-Sam
Summary: When everyone came back to Lumiose City, they did not expect it to be Halloween. Noticing the grand celebration in the city they decided to take a day off and take part in it. However, there is a secret Ash is hiding and it is very troublesome. And what will happen when Serena has to deal with alone? AshXSerena. Amourshipping. Childhoodshipping. Halloween-2016.


**A/N:**

 **Hey, people. So this one is yet another one shot in the series of specials I do occasionally. As the title suggests, this one is basically a Halloween Special. To everyone around the globe, I wish you a very happy Halloween. And for your treat, here is a sweet one shot for you to read. Read and enjoy. If possible, please leave a review to tell me what you think about it.**

 **Summary:**

When everyone came back to Lumiose City, they did not expect it to be a Halloween. Noticing the grand celebration in the city they decided to take a day off and take part in it. However, there is a secret that Ash is hiding and it is very troublesome. And what will happen when Serena has to deal with it alone? Amourshipping.

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Hey, guys! Are you ready yet or not?" Ash called aloud.

"Just a minute, Ash!" Clemont replied back in the same loud tone as Ash.

"Come on, Clemont!" Bonnie whined in annoyance. She crossed her arms and started tapping her left foot on the floor. Ash couldn't help but laugh at the misfortune of his friend. Bonnie was really impatient and could be very annoying sometimes. The group has gotten used to it by now.

"Hey, Bonnie, where is Serena?" Ash questioned realizing that even Serena wasn't there. A goofy smile came over her face when Ash mentioned the honey blonde haired girl. "How long is she gonna take? She don't usually take so long to dress up."

"But it is Halloween," Bonnie replied and playfully twirl around. "She might be nervous."

"For what? She is not nervous when dressing for her performances," Ash said.

"She has to make a good impression on you, duh?" Bonnie said.

"On me? But why?" Ash stated in confusion and turned to Pikachu who was sitting on his shoulder.

"Pika," Pikachu shook its head in response, had no idea where the young girl was going with it.

Bonnie giggled. If only Serena was here. She thought. To her poor knowledge, Serena was just around the corner and listened to everything. She clenched her fist in annoyance. Clearly, Bonnie was enjoying messing with her reputation. If only she hadn't known about it!

Serena then looked at Ash. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. There was a red tie around his neck and a black coat over it. He also had a long, black cape around him. Fake, pointy teeth. Has he dressed up like a Vampire? She thought, her cheeks started to turn red. Even Pikachu had a small cape around it as if to prove that it was as much as a badass Vampire as Ash. Then she looked down at the younger girl. She had a big and round purple dress. Pointy hairs, hands and feet and a pouch in the center where there was Dedenne. Her face was coming out of the mouth and a pair of red eyes were over her head. She has dressed like a Gengar. Serena said in her mind. She was about to walk out when she heard Clemont's voice from around another corner. So she stopped.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm late," Clemont said as he stepped down the stairs. Ash and Bonnie looked up at him. He was wearing a bald and flat head-like cap over his head that had stitches on it. Two cables were coming out of them and were attached to the bag on his back. He had a torn leather jacket that seemed to have a short fitting and under it was a black T-Shirt that was fitting well. Down that he was wearing black pants and finally big, brown leather boots. He has designed his bag as it looked like some kind of battery. It was shooting some spark too. Wait, was it really a battery there? Serena thought and already got cautious. The Frankenstein look might be a good idea and knowing that it was Clemont who did it, Serena knew that he might have done something _scientific_ again.

"What took you so long?" Bonnie demanded.

"I'd to make sure that this invention work," said Clemont. Sounds about right. Serena thought. "I connected a battery with the head so it would look like real Frankenstein. It works too, look at it," Clemont said and pressed a button that was in his hand. Electricity surged through the battery and towards Clemont's head. The head burst open and showed the brain.

"Wow, it's really amazing, Clemont," Ash commented in awe. Clemont smiled in victory. However, his happiness did not last long when Bonnie noticed something. The brain started to vibrate badly and the battery started to malfunction.

"Um-Clemont?" Bonnie tried to warn her older brother.

Clemont noticed her uncomfortable glance and looked up too. His eyes widened on the scene as the brain started to turn red and the head continuously shut closed and opened. Soon steam started to come out of it and before he could do anything the brain exploded. Everything shattered around with the brain falling right in Bonnie's hands who started screaming in panic.

"Nenene!" Dedenne cried too. When the dust settled down Clemont was nearly unconscious with his face covered in the dust.

Ash was worried for his friend at first but then shook it off with a laugh. "At least you look more realistic now," he said in an attempt to cheer up Clemont.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded nervously. It believed that Ash handled the situation pretty nicely this time. Serena could not help but laugh at the scene too.

While continuing their journey through Kalos, the group decided to take a day off. And it was the perfect opportunity for them to relax too. It was Halloween. The sleeping kids woke up immediately after learning that the whole Lumiose City was going to celebrate it. And they have been brainstorming the whole day for the ideas to dress up for the night. And they almost succeed. Almost! Three among them were ready to go, but Serena wasn't. She was dead nervous to show up in front of Ash. She could not help but worry about his opinion. What if he did not like it?

While peeking through the corner she did not notice Meyer coming from behind her. He noticed her, seemingly panicked and stopped behind her. "Hey, Serena, what's up? Why aren't you with your friends?" Meyer asked and placed a hand on her shoulder. This startled the already nervous girl and she jumped out in panic. Her movement earned the others attraction and everyone looked at her.

"So here you are, Serena," Ash said on noticing her. His right hand was on his waist and left one hanging straight, lips curved into a soft smile. But it neutralized when he started to notice what she was wearing. She had a black, tight T-Shirt that was joined with the skirt of the same color. The skirt had big aperture and it ended around her knees. There was a small bag tied around her waist, which he assumed was there to collect chocolates and candies. There was a big pointy hat on her head. Her hairstyle was same as usual but it suited her dress perfectly that nobody bothered to notice it. She immediately brought her hands behind her back on realizing that everyone was staring at her.

"You are a witch?!" Bonnie exclaimed with surprise and her mouth opened agape.

"Hehe. Yeah, I guess," Serena nervously laughed and started twirling her heeled shoes.

"You look amazing, Serena," Ash said, complimenting the girl.

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded as well and with the overdramatic look of it, it seemed like it had fallen in love with her. But then it realized how it could be possible? The thing it loved most was ketchup. It could never love someone as much as Ketchup. And with that Pikachu took its thought back. But it had to agree that she looked good.

"Yeah, you are looking really good," Clemont added.

Serena's cheek turned red almost immediately and her heart started pounding really fast. And I was worrying for nothing. She thought and let out a heavy sigh out of relief. She smiled at everyone, more specifically Ash while still blushing. "Thank you, guys."

"So what do you say, shall we go now?" Ash asked. Everyone nodded and started to walk out of Clemont's house.

"Be safe kids," Meyer said and waved behind them as they walked out of the room. After they departed, Meyer turned to his Ampharos who just walked in the room. "What do you think Ampharos? We should go out too, right?"

"Ampharos," cried Ampharos in agreement and nodded.

"Hmm, yeah I can. I can portray as the Blaziken Mask. No one is ever going to be suspicious about it," he thought aloud and then started laughing at his own thought.

* * *

"Thank you very much!" the group said gratefully to the woman who just gave them candies. She smiled politely and closed the door and with that, the group started to walk to the next house. It was fun, no doubt, but somehow it felt boring as well.

"This city is so big," Bonnie whined, complaining. "We can barely complete more than half of the city!"

"Nene," Dedenne cried in equal disappointment.

"Yeah, that's true," said Clemont said. "But what we can do?"

"Well, I know!" everyone stopped when Ash suddenly said, looking at him in anticipation. "Why don't we split up?" he suggested. He then reached out for the bag that was tied around his wrist and grabbed two candies. "You want some buddy?" he asked while offering one to Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried happily and opened its mouth. Ash tossed one in its mouth which Pikachu chewed happily while he ate another.

"I think we can do that," Clemont replied in the support of the suggestion Ash just gave. "How about me and-"

"Then it's settled! You two check out this area and we are going on the other side," Ash said, a little too excited and grabbed Serena's hand. "We will meet you two at the house later!" he said and squeezed Serena's hand a little too tight and started running away. Clemont did not even get to complete before the two were already too far away from their hearing distance. All he could do was see an over-excited Ash dragging Serena along with him. No worry, but he could not help and wonder,"What's with the rush?"

* * *

"Thank you!" Ash said, apparently, a little too loud after he and Serena received candies.

"You are welcome, kids!" the old man said. He then noticed the two friends standing alongside each other and smiled broadly. "You two just remind me of our old days," the man spoke as he recalled a memory. Serena got a curious look when the man mentioned 'our'. But her doubt cleared when an older woman walked out and stood next to the man. "We used to go out on every Halloween night together and get candies. Those were the days," the old man continued and started to get lost in his own thoughts.

"I can see us into you two," the older woman added.

Serena flushed on the remark. Considering her words she could clearly imagine herself with Ash as a married couple. The only thought made her feel all giddy inside. However, she still responded to them politely. "I'm glad to hear that, ma'am. I wish you two happy Halloween," she greeted. The older couple smiled and closed the door behind as she started to walk away with Ash next to her. Smile still all over her face, she turned to Ash. "Ash, what do you think about what that couple said?" she asked. But her smile and blush vanished when she realized that Ash wasn't paying attention a bit. Rather, he was sticking his face inside the chocolate/candy bag he had. Pikachu was trying to look inside too but he would not let it. "Um, Ash?" said Serena.

"Yeah?" he responded without even looking up. Finally finding what he was looking for, Ash came out of the bag. He hung the bag around his left wrist and started to unwrap the chocolate he took out recently. He threw the cover somewhere around and started eating the chocolate like some young kid that is addicted to chocolate. For a moment, Serena thought that he did not even listen to her until he spoke again. "What is it you were saying?"

Serena gave him a smile and shook her head. But in all her honesty she was feeling disappointed that Ash ignored her. Was he so engrossed in chocolates that he chose them over her?

"Pika," Pikachu shook Ash's face to gain his attention. Ash looked at him with a confused expression until Pikachu motioned him to give it some chocolate too. "Pika Pika."

"Oh, okay. Here you go," he said. He broke the chocolate into two pieces and gave half to Pikachu. He then ate his own. After finishing he looked up and saw another house right in front of them. "Hey. Let's go get some more chocolates!" he said and immediately broke into a run. Serena could not help but stare at him in amazement. He was acting so weird today! But she too needed to catch up with him so she too ran after him.

"Hey, Ash! Wait for me!" she yelled after Ash.

However, Ash chose to ignore her and made his way to the house. He knocked the door and waited for the door to open rather impatiently. It would not be wrong to say that he was in a little too rush today. It was like he did not want Serena to get any treat at all. But Serena managed her way to the house by the time the door opened.

"Trick or treat!" Ash yelled loudly and it confused Serena greatly. She was getting worried for Ash due to his abnormal behavior. He was hyped. Granted. But he was too hyped tonight.

Okay, now he is freaking me out. She thought.

The man who stepped out has bandages wrapped around his body, like a mummy, in an attempt to scare the younger kids. For once the man confused Ash with his loud voice. He assumed him to be a kid until he took a brief glance of him. A little disappointed, but the man smiled kindly and treated Ash and Serena with some more candies.

"Happy Halloween, enjoy you, kids!" the man said as he gave them candies.

"Thank you, sir," Serena replied and smiled kindly. However, Ash paid no mind to the man once he received the chocolates. He immediately spun around and started walking away. The man did not seem to mind it at all as he closed the door behind. Serena turned to Ash and quickly ran after him. "Ash! Why did you just walk away like that leaving me behind?" the girl questioned in an upset tone.

But Ash did not reply and started to unwrap the candies he recently got and started eating them. "You want some Pikachu?" he asked and offered some to the mouse Pokemon. But Pikachu shook its head and denied the offer. It liked chocolates but not loved them. It had had enough for the night. Ash shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat it.

"Ash?" Serena said, this time more worriedly. "Ash, what's wrong? You are acting so…" Serena paused for a moment. She could not just say anything rude to him. She thought for a word that would describe the situation but would not upset him. "Abnormal?" she thought to herself.

"Me? What happened to me? I'm just fine!" Ash practically shouted as he said. Even Pikachu started to get uncomfortable around him and jumped from his shoulder to Serena. Serena held Pikachu in her arms and stared at Ash in complete disbelief.

"Ok, now you are acting completely weird," she said, freaking out from his behavior. "Ash, tell me, what's wrong?" she asked again hoping that he would respond. But he ignored her like there was no one around at all. She then observed his behavior. Perhaps, it would give her some clue? Ash reached out for more candies and without thinking swallowed it. He then reached out for them again and swallowed it again. And he kept doing it over and over again. "Why are you eating so many candies? It won't be good for you. Even I haven't had that much tonight," she said.

"But it is fun," Ash swallowed some more candies and continued. "And delicious too!" he continued with a mouthful and reached out for more candies. His expression changed suddenly when he grasped air instead of some more candies. He had already finished his supply. He then noticed Serena still had her bag filled with candies. She had barely eaten only a few candies so far. He looked up at her, hopefully. Serena was nearly startled from his look. But she had a good idea where it was going. "Hey, Serena, can you give me some of your candies?" he asked.

"What?!" Serena nearly screamed in disbelief. "You have already finished all of your candies and you still want more?"

"Um, what's the harm? We have to eat them anyway," he replied. "Oh, come on, Serena! Please?"

"No! You have already had enough for tonight. We will share them with everyone back at Clemont's house," she said in scolding tone, straightforward denying the raven haired boy.

"Oh, come on, Serena, please," he begged but Serena did not listen to him. This left Ash with the only choice. And as much as embarrassing it was, he wasn't thinking rationally anyway. "I want candies!" he screamed desperately at Serena and grabbed her arms in an attempt to scare her off and take the candies.

And it nearly worked. Serena felt completely bewildered at that moment, but somehow she managed to hold him back. "No means no, Ash!"

"Um," Ash glared at her. He let her go and took few steps away from her. He took a heavy breath and held it for few seconds before loudly blurting out. "I want candies!" he yelled with all his might. His sudden outburst attracted a lot of unwanted attention to him and embarrassed Serena too. For the first time in her life, Serena felt embarrassed to be with Ash. But how could she let him be in a situation like this?

"Ash! Stop it, Ash!" she yelled and shook Ash in an attempt to calm him down but it did not help.

"I want candies! I want candies! I want candies!"

"Alright, fine! You can have them. Just stop it now!" Serena blurted out in an attempt to calm down Ash. And that's exactly what he wanted to hear to calm down. With a broad and stupid grin, Ash turned around and tried to take Serena's candies. But she stopped him again causing him to look at her with rather a confused expression. "You can have them, but first come with me," she said and grabbed Ash's hand. She led him out of the main street. Ash did not disobey her. Anything for candies!

Pikachu quickly hopped on Serena's shoulder.

Serena led him to a park. She expected it to be pretty much abandoned at the moment but it wasn't. The whole park was decorated with Halloween theme and many children were wandering around. This forced her to lead Ash into a more private place. She pulled him inside a bush and forced him to sit against a tree.

"Candies?" Ash demanded. But the honey haired girl clearly ignored it. Ash could swear that she was trying to make him play hard for this one. And he was not liking it at all

"Now tell me, Ash, what is happening to you tonight? Why are you behaving like this?" Serena was evident in her tone. She literally was concerned for him.

"Pika Pikachu Pika?" Pikachu asked as it once again approached the raven haired boy. It was also concerned for its long time friend. It hopped on Ash's shoulder.

"Nothing," the replied simply. He was literally behaving like a kid at that moment. And it was frustrating the Kalosian blonde too.

"No! It's not nothing! You are telling me or-" Serena paused and observed Ash's reaction. She thought he would give in but the boy didn't. Instead, he covered his mouth and started giggling. "Are you taunting me?"

Now Serena was getting desperate to do something. Anything! But whatever she would do Ash was not getting back to his normal self at all. When she wasn't paying attention to him he slowly reached out for her candies. Serena noticed it in time and slapped his hand away. Ash groaned and childishly glared at her. He was protesting to get the candies and she had to force him down. But he still would not stop. He moved back and forth against her grip. Pikachu once again hopped off his shoulder and landed on the ground.

Finally having enough of him, Serena grabbed her candy bag and reached out for one. It was a chocolate. She unwrapped it and showed it to Ash. Ash's mouth was getting watery already. It was obvious how badly he wanted that. So Serena moved it out of his reach before he could grab it and brought it near her lips. Something burst inside Ash at that moment and he leaped forward for the chocolate. He started to climb over her. The girl did not see that coming. His movements became so bold at that moment that Serena had to lean away from him. She ended up against another tree but he did not stop. But Serena did not let Ash take the candy as easily as he assumed. She pulled it away from him and on noticing how close he was to it, decided to eat it.

Ash noticed that made a jump for it. This caused the candy to mash against her lips before it fell down on the grassy field. Both Ash and Serena stared at it as Pikachu walked to it, took a sniff and kicked some dust on it. As much as Serena was relieved that Ash was not paying attention to her anymore at the moment, Ash was really disappointed that he could not get the chocolate.

"Um, I wanted that chocolate," he groaned in disappointment.

Serena nervously smiled and spoke, "You can have more Ash but we have to get back home first, alright? Let's call it a night," she said, her voice sweet but she was still nervous talking to him. From his antics right now, anything could happen. Although it did not convince the raven haired boy, Serena once again had his full attention on her. And the look he was giving, she knew he was up to something. Something that could not be said right.

Ash noticed the chocolate on Serena's lips. It was smelling nice and intoxicating him to the point he could not even resist him. He was once again leaning towards her. "Uh, Ash?" Serena said on noticing him moving to her again. "W-What's wrong?" Serena leaned back but Ash did not intend to stop. He continued to climb over her which caused her back to lean against the tree. And he continued until he finally placed his lips over her.

Pikachu had to cover its eyes to not see the events that were taking place.

Serena's eyes shot wide open in surprise. She did not see that coming. It took her a moment or two, but soon she registered what he was doing. Her cheeks flushed and she started sweating. Ash or not, she did not expect her first kiss to be like this. But regardless of that, even if it was somewhat sudden and unexpected, it was still a kiss from Ash. How could she refuse it? She slowly closed her eyes and moved her hands around his neck, pulling him closer, all the while trying to sit up in a more comfortable position. Ths kiss continued. She was completely melting into him. And Ash wasn't stopping at all. If he did something different, it was that he started sucking her lips. The kiss grew more passionate and it surprised Serena. She had never kissed a boy before, and assumed, from Ash's past journeys, he had not kissed a girl before either. Then how come he was such a good kisser? How could he make it so passionate, so much filled with love? Serena could feel her body radiating heat. And it was only getting warmer. As much as it was surprising, he still did not stop. She was starting to suffocate.

"Ash…Please. I c-can't…b-breathe," Serena managed to say in between the kiss, but he still would not stop. Serena was forced to push him back. Either Ash was not into consciousness anymore or she used a little too of her strength, but Ash ended up falling back. His head smacked against the grassy field. Serena's whole face was burning hot red. Her eyes were softly glancing at Ash and she was breathing heavily. She could feel her heart beat growing rapidly "What…What was that for?" she managed to ask but even that ended up being a whisper.

Ash sat up while rubbing the back of his head. He stared at her dreamily. Or was it love? Serena was uncertain. She felt like her mind was blown away. "Chocolate," replied Ash giddily. His goofy grin returning slowly back on his lips.

"Huh?" Serena gave him a confused look.

"Your lips had chocolate some on them," Ash paused. "I needed chocolate!" and once again returned to his hyper mode.

Serena stared at Ash in disbelief. Chocolate? Was that only reason he kissed her? Does he even realize what he has done right now? A lot of questions were ringing in her head. But she could care less about it. She was growing emotional. And remembering how he was kissing her, sucking her lips, slowly biting on her lips, for a moment, she thought he was just too much into her. But then she realized something. Was that even a kiss? A single tear rolled down her eye as Ash started to laugh. His laugh grew wider and louder. And her eyes grew watery as tears let her emotions out. She did not know if she was growing mad or was she upset at him. She felt his laughter dying down. After gathering enough courage, she sniffed and looked up.

"How-How could you do that, Ash?"

But instead of a verbal response, all she heard was soft snoring. She stared at him and realized that he had fallen asleep. She sniffed and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Stains still stayed, though. She reached out for one of Ash's Pokeball that was on his belt. She opened and it released Greninja. Greninja turned around and looked at Ash. But instead of him, it saw Serena. She still had not recovered and marks of tears were still present. It could not help but wonder what was happening.

"Greninja, can you help me take Ash back home?" she asked Serena and smiled at the water Pokemon. Greninja nodded and proceeded to carry Ash upon its shoulder. Pikachu quickly hopped on Serena's shoulder as the two started to walk out of the bushes. As they walked, as Serena led the way, she could not help but glance at Ash. "Thank you, Ash," she muttered. "Thank you for making this day so awful, like I thought it would be."

* * *

The next morning, Serena stood in front of the couch, staring furiously at Ash. She hadn't forgotten what happened last night. If that wasn't enough, the memory was imprinted in her mind permanently. After returning last night, Serena asked Greninja to drop Ash on the couch before she returned it and stormed into her and Bonnie's room. She cried her brains out until exhaustion took over her and she fell asleep. Pikachu was desperate to sleep next to Ash so it forced its way over his stomach and lay down peacefully.

It wasn't that Serena did not love Ash anymore. But after what he had done she was desperate to give him a piece of her mind. She would not let him get away with this so easily. And she was mentally prepared for it too.

As if on cue, Ash started to open his eyes. Pikachu was already out of the sight so it wasn't a trouble for Serena to begin it. Ash blinked a few times and noticed Serena standing in front of her.

"Is it morning already?" he mumbled and stretched his arms wide.

"Morning? After what you did last night that's all you have got to say to me?!" Serena yelled furiously at the raven haired boy.

Ash leaned forward and placed his hands on his face. "Why are you yelling?" he asked softly as if groaning in pain but without a pain. "What did I do last night?" he paused and looked around. "And what I am doing here?"

"Ash…I… I can't believe you! How could you forget it?! After what you did?! How can you take it so lightly?! Argh, you jerk!" Serena yelled, now fumbling for the words. She was desperate but Ash's casualness was preventing her from doing anything. And it made her even more frustrated.

"Serena," Ash breathed out and continued, "I honestly don't remember anything. I don't even remember how I ended up here. All I remember was taking some candies from that old couple and…" and he trailed off. Ash groaned and looked up at Serena. She has changed in her daily clothes again. Only her round pink hat was missing. Her short blonde hair was still shining, though. "What happened?"

Serena felt her anger vanishing slowly. "You don't remember anything?" the girl questioned.

Ash slowly shook his head. "No," he replied.

"Not anything in the…bushes?" she asked.

"What bushes?" asked Ash with a slight chuckle. Serena sighed. Although she hated doing it, now that she noticed his condition she could not help but believe him. She held her arms together and sat next to Ash on the couch. So he really did not remember anything? When Serena did not speak, Ash continued. "What did I do?"

"You-um," Serena was hesitant. She did not know how he was going to react at all. "You.. ah… um… you… kissed me," she somehow managed to say it. Her cheeks were once again turning red, slowly.

"I what?" Ash asked again slowly. Either he did not listen to her or he did not believe her.

"You. You kissed me," Serena said once again. This time she felt much more comfortable telling him that.

"I kissed you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," replied Serena. "And passionately too."

Ash let out a heavy sigh and fell back on the couch. His eyes closed again and he leaned onto Serena, resting his head on her shoulder. Serena was initially surprised but on noticing how exhausted Ash was looked, did not try to push him away. Even after he broke her heart.

"I screwed up big this time," he mumbled with eyes still closed.

"Yeah. I guess," Serena replied not looking at him. Her voice still held some aggravation but that was natural. She stayed silent for a while before continuing with a more logical question. "So, what happened to you last night?" She was concerned for him after all.

Ash let out another sigh. "Mom always hated me going for the treat or trick. Tell me, did I act all hyped up and-umm- awkward? Stuff like that?" he inquired.

"You are always hyped, Ash. But the last night? That was something else. You were eating a lot of chocolates too," she replied in a low and soft voice.

"Thought so," Ash muttered and paused briefly. "I don't know why but whenever I eat chocolate I want it more. I'm kind of, you know, addicted to it. If I get it once I want more and more. It just takes over my mind. It always makes me do-weird-um-"

"Stupid?"

"Yeah, stupid stuff. And I just can't help it. I can do anything to get chocolates," he explained.

"Well, you said there was chocolate on my lips," Serena told. And then everything went silent. The Lumiose siblings hadn't wake up yet and Meyer was preparing the breakfast. Normally, she would help him but she was too exhausted today. So Meyer gladly decided to do his regular chore alone.

Ash moved his head off her shoulder and sat straight. "So, um," Ash's nervousness made Serena look at him. He was trying to say something but either he was not remembering it or it was too embarrassing for him to ask. The latter option came to be true when asked something unexpected. "So, uh… how…how was the kiss?"

"Huh?" Serena looked at him, could not believe what she just heard. "What?"

"I mean. What do you feel… think? Did you like it or…? I mean, I know it was an accident. Maybe not even a kiss, but…" Ash trailed off with his question, unable to continue.

Serena sighed. "No," she said with a shake of her head.

For a moment Ash felt his heart sinking. "You didn't like it?" he inquired, his voice sounded sad and disappointed.

"No-no! I liked it! I…" Serena stopped on realizing how loud she was. A blush crept on her cheeks. "I-uh-sort of like it," she said in low voice. "It's just," Ash's eyes lowered and a saddened expression took place. Serena quickly read his sadness and felt guilt consuming her. Even after everything he was so innocent. "You just kissed me so suddenly…" Serena paused and turned away. "Every girl has a special meaning of their first kiss," she whispered. "And you were practically sucking my lips."

Ash felt his own cheeks flushing on that. He had never even thought of kissing a girl before, and sucking her lips? How ridiculous was it? Who does that?! But there was something more than that running in his aching head. First? He recalled her words again.

"So, what does it mean to you…?"

"I don't know. Love…maybe?" Serena spoke. But when she looked back at Ash she realized how clueless he was being. Initially, she was once again getting mad at him but then realized that Ash had not gotten her message yet. Sighing, she responded. "It was good. Fairly enjoyable…until you told the reason. Then it wasn't so good," she said and then glanced down at her lap.

"Um. I'm sorry," Ash muttered an apology.

Serena knew she could not stay mad at Ash. All he did was purely an accident. He did not even mean to do it. Even after everything he was practically as much as a victim she was. And he was still so innocent. And accusing him of something he did not do made wasn't fair. "It's okay," she replied with a sigh.

And once again the room was filled with the awkward silence. Ash was too tired to get up. He was even planning to call it a day. But Serena had a pretty different reason. She just could not get off her spot as she stared at the floor intently. But that was until Ash decided to kill the silence.

"Hey, Serena," he called. Breaking her trance, Serena looked at Ash. "Can you give me a chance to fix everything?" he asked.

Absolutely yes! Although she was pretty confused, this was the first thought running through her mind. That's exactly what she wanted, everything fixed and normal again. But then again, "How…are you…?" she left her question open, knowing that Ash understood it.

Ash sighed and looked at her, into her eyes. "I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe… By doing something that will cheer you up?" said Ash. And then leaned forward and without giving Serena any chance to understand what he actually meant, softly placed his lips over her. And once again she was left stunned. But the events from last night were still fresh in her mind. She could not reciprocate the kiss. She just sat there, eyes lowered as she let him kiss her without any protest.

A little later, Ash pulled back and looked at her. "So…" he stared at her in anticipation, waiting for her response.

"Ash…" Serena sighed in disappointment. Sensing the trouble, Ash quickly spoke in his defense.

"Oh, come on. Don't be so mad now. It was just a kiss-I swear. Just a kiss," Ash paused to take a breath, still feeling troubled. "You said you wanted love in it and I…I don't really know how to do it," he said but when he started thinking rationally again, he realized what he has done. Screwed up again. He stared down, feeling ashamed.

Serena stared at him with a surprised look. His words kept ringing in her head over and over again A soft smile crept on her lips. He just declared what he wanted without even realizing it. The dense boy was really dense after all. And so cute. Oh, how badly she wanted to embrace him at right at the moment. But she could not. He still has to pay for what he did. A mischievous smile formed on her lips.

"Just a kiss? Again?" said Serena with fake disappointment.

Ash quickly spun towards her. "What?! No, that's not what I mean. It was great! It was perfect! I swear to god! I-"

And this was when she caught him off guard, without giving him any chance to realize anything, placed her hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips against his. And the way she did it, with so much love, Ash knew his mind was about to blow. Now that he thought about what Serena said earlier, he could not but wonder: is that how she felt when he kissed her? Because he knew this memory was going to be imprinted in his mind forever.

Nor that he was complaining.


End file.
